


put your hands up, its all right

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The School Dance was always something Carl looked forward to.<br/>Most kids would look forward to it because they either love the chance to dress up, being around their friends, or getting to go with their crush.<br/>But Carl liked to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your hands up, its all right

The School Dance was always something Carl looked forward to.  
Most kids kids would look forward to it because they either love the chance to dress up, being around their friends, or getting to go with their crush.  
But Carl liked to dance.

\---

Carl didn't have any friends, he was okay with that, he knew no one liked him because he was weird, but that never really bothered him, in fact he liked being weird, normal was to boring anyway.

Apparently others thought being weird was a bad thing, they said awful things to him cause he was weird, they hit him cause he was weird, they pranked him cause he was weird, Carl didn't understand why people hated him for being himself.  
He was only human.

\---

Carl was in a amazing mood, the dance was tonight, not even the people who made fun of him could change his mood.

\---

Carl raced into his house, he rushed to his room and changed his cloths.

After thirty minutes of contemplating what to wear, he settled on skinny jeans, a black silky shirt, his combat boots, and a light blue jacket.

He looked over at the clock, 4:32, he still had thirty minutes, so he turned on the radio, and sang to the music.

\---

The gymnasium was packed.

Students and teachers scattered everywhere, the DJ blaring music, it was perfect.

\---

Carl embraced the music, bringing it to life by dancing his heart out.

Carl knew people were giving him weird looks, but he didn't care, this was a dance after all! So why not enjoy it?

\---

A slow song came on next, people slowed down and took their dates in their arms, Carl longed to do that, have someone wrap him in their arms and dance bliss fully.

Then the strangest thing happened, "You wanna dance?" a voice asked from behind him, Carl turned to face the other teen.

Ron Anderson.

Carls long time crush, Carl stared at him a few moments, the other teen stared back nervously.

"Me?" Carl asked shocked, this doesn't seem right it had to be a prank.

Ron flushed, "Yeah.."

No one was looking at them, maybe it was true.

"Sure." Carl said.

Ron smiled and wrapped him arms around Carl.

They moved back and forth slowly, embracing each other and the music.

As Carl burried his head into the other teens shoulder, he could help but think this was his favorite dance ever.


End file.
